There was once truth in all legends
by Cheeto123
Summary: We have already witnessed many legends come alive in the wonderful world of Twilight, but remember, ALL legends once were not just stories, but the truth....


**This story is after New Moon, bt before Eclipse, sort of before all the vampire/ werewolf conflict really begins.**

**also...This is my first fanfic!!! Whoo!**

**Anyway, I'm just trying to become a better writer and entertain (hopefully!) others with my writing!**

**ALL review are welcomed and thanked!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight oany of the characters inside of it...unfortunately. :)**

_

* * *

_

_"Bella?"_

_It was Edward. I would be able to recognize that voice from a million, yet I was confused on why he was waking me up so early. I mean, I didn't necessarily mind, one _

_more hour of sleep was nothing compared to just one minute with my love, my saint, my Edward. The circumstance that was bothering me was that he never woke me up, __ever. _

_He was bent on the idea that he wasn't going to allow myself to shy away from any of my regular, human needs, just for him. _

_It was a struggle to bring my eyelids to there full open position, but I managed. _

_I wish I hadn't._

_The look of fear and terror on my Edward's face was horrifying. The only times I had ever seen him look anywhere near this out of control was when my life was in peril..._

_Oh no. Charlie. Whatever had happened, whatever was causing Edward so much distress obviously included myself which would mean that Charlie is just as much danger as __well. _

_I sat up quickly, so quickly it was a miracle whiplash wasn't a result of the movement._

_"W-what is it? Is Charlie OK? What happened?!"_

_No reply. He started grinning. Not that crooked smile that had the power to stop my heart all together., Not the amused that he tended to take when he was__ inwardly laughing at my actions. Not even the stubborn look that could appear on his face when he was being particularly difficult._

_No. This was a malicious grin, one I had never seen come across his perfect face ever before. The shock of it made me catch my breath and freeze in fear, the __cold hard realization washed over me._

_This was not my Edward._

"Good morning Angel," Edward whispered in my ear as I rose groggily. I shivered from the cold emitting from his touch, but I didn't pull away. I would never pull away.

Though, there was no need to do such a thing because, as always, he noticed my chills, my shivers, my everything. Of course.

"Now Bella, we can't have you sick and you know that. Why don't you get dressed in some nice, warm clothes?" He scolded. Overprotective, more so than ever since the fateful trip form Italy. I rolled my eyes, a fact that didn't escape his attention, and trudged towards the bathroom, and pulled on my fluffiest robe.

"Happy?"

The worry still lingered in his eyes- the worry that hadn't left for awhile now- but he smiled and quickly (which is saying something considering the speed he can attain) and wrapped his careful arms around my waist and dragged me into his lap before I perform the simple action of blinking.

"Yes. Very happy. Now I can give you all the kisses in the world!" he flashed a ridiculous grin and made me laugh louder than intended.

He paused for a second, as if listening to a conversation, or more likely, someone's thoughts, before playfully informing me, "Sounds like Charlie heard your very early cheer this morning, and is heading this way." He very quickly kissed me and continued, "I'll be back as soon as he leaves. Promise."

The thought of him leaving created a terrible knot in my stomach, but I nodded, trying to hide the bitter pain separation from him cost me, and hesitantly stood up.

He obviously saw the look of despair in my eyes no matter how hard I tried to hide it. I caught a look of pain cross his face before he carefully composed it once more. He gently lifted my chin, making me look into the golden eyes of his and see the sincerity lying there, and whispered, "Promise" and then he was gone.

The sudden emptiness was almost to much to bear; the very idea of being away from Edward from any amount of time was enough to make me double over in pain, but the small reassurance he had given me was enough to get me through a few minutes at least. I slowly straightened up and attempted an innocent look for Charlie's soon to be arrival. I could already hear his loud footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly grabbed a book and flew onto my bed, opening it and looking preoccupied with my reading.

The door slowly creaked open, as Charlie's head popped in the small opening he had made for himself.

"Bells, are you OK, I heard some noise this morning from you room and I was just wondering..." He didn't finish as he was to preoccupied with trying to inconspicuously scan the room for any unwanted guests. Well, just _one _unwanted guest really.

I sighed, tired of playing this game with him. He would try to hide the fact he didn't trust me yet- or as much as he used to anyway- and I would have to hide the fact that I noticed this and act as if I was oblivious to the world.

"No Ch-Dad, the ending to this book was just funny that's all, it made me laugh." I smiled, praying that it looked genuine. Sadly, been had become a daily activity in my household, and amazingly, I had become quite good at it.

Suddenly, he furrowed his brows together in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him before he had a chance to, "Don't worry dad, I wasn't up all night if that's what your thinking. I simply decided to read one of my old favorites, I recommend it, it's extremely entertaining." The fact of the matter was, I hadn't even glanced at the title yet, but at this point I was just hoping that I had the book right side up.

He still looked confused.

Great.

He opened his mouth to speak again, and I kept my mouth shut this time, not wanting to dig myself into a deeper hole than I was already in, "Bells, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Old Yeller sort of sad at the ending? Doesn't the dog actually die?"

I was caught in my own web of lies. No matter how harmless they seemed to be, they still had the power to come back and bite me in the butt.

I tried to conjure up a reasonable response. "No no, um... it was the other book I was reading that was funny. I had already finished that one and started to read this one as well." I still managed to keep that smile on my face, even though I could feel it begin to look forced. I waited for what I hoped would be an acceptance of my not-so-well-thought out story.

He nodded, though not quite satisfied with my explanation, and closed the door. I let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding in and played the book down. It hurt having to receive him on a daily basis, but it hurt even more to be away from Edward, and if Charlie ever found out the truth I'd be locked in my room until graduation- becoming a homeschooler and all. I know he means well. I hold no grudges toward him at all knowing I'm the source of all his worries these days, but the more he is unaware of, the better.

I heard Charlie's last step down the stairs and I wasted no time. "Edward?" I called out, knowing he was there, but still afraid he might not be.

"Yes my angel?" he was already beside me, carefully lifting me into his lap once more.

"You came back" I let out a relieved sigh and leaned back, relishing the simple fact that he existed, that he was here.

He became quiet for a second, but at the end, managed to say, "I'll never leave you again, I promise"

There was no point in trying to mask it, it was obvious I was still not completely healed from events that had taken place very recently. He knew this and was forever beating himself up over it, but he never lets me see this. He does whatever he thinks would make me happiest, and seeing his guilt and regret was not on that list- but that didn't mean I still wasn't aware of it.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything to ease his pain, but he gently put his finger to my lips just as I heard Charlie's voice call up the stairs.

"Bells, could you come down here? I've got to talk to you about today" he stopped, waiting for my to reply.

The finger was removed and I yelled down a "Yes, hold on!" as my answer. I looked towards Edward, hoping beyond hope that this didn't mean he would have to leave again.

He slowly shook his head as if hearing my thoughts and lay back on the bed, his hands resting behind his head- a frozen statue of perfection.

"I'll be waiting right here for you Bella, don't worry, I won't move an inch," he smiled as he took his position of complete silence.

I grinned, knowing that he would keep his promise of not moving an inch- only he could- and hurriedly pulled on the first pair of jeans I saw and the ratty old T-shirt I had hanging on my dresser- Alice would most definitely be very disappointed in my fashion choices this morning.

I raced down the stairs, or rather went as fast as was safe for my kind of clumsiness, and stopped right in front of Charlie.

"Yes, Dad?"

He seemed a bit amused. "What's the hurry?" he half joked.

I was indeed out of breath and a bit flustered, but I was in a rush to get back to the perfection that was lying on my bed, waiting for my return.

"Just wanted to know what you wanted, that's all" Another grin.

"Yes, yes, about that. Well Bells, I was thinking of going fishing today, maybe convince Billy to come along." He paused, looking as if he was trying to find the right words,"That means you will be home alone." So that's the big issue, he thinks I'm going to run off at the first chance. He looked right into my eyes as he continued, "Now Bells, I trust you." _Yeah right._ "You are still grounded and you know this. I don't want _any _visitors here while I'm gone," _That Edward boy better not be here, "_and you better not go anywhere either, understand?" _and you better not go anywhere near him while I'm gone either._

Oh yes. I understood. I understood loud and clear.

"Yes, dad, I understand."

A smile of relief crossed his face over my easy agreement, no doubt this was terribly painful for him. He turned to walk away, but hesitated and added one last thing before he left.

"You know, I wouldn't mind much if Jacob came over though, the company would do you good" He turned from looking at the floor while to my face, anticipating my reaction.

The mention of Jacob's name made me catch my breath. The look of pure torture I last saw on his face haunted me. He was hurting, and I knew that, but he wouldn't return my phone calls or Amy of attempts to I made to contact him . The last bit of light that had been left in my sunshine had been taken over by the dark, a dark caused by me.

I looked at the floor while saying this, not able to meet Charlie's eyes, "Dad, if Billy does come, could you tell him to tell Jacob that I...I miss him."

I slowly looked up to see if he would do this for me. He wore a sad smile on his face as he nodded. I gave a curt nod of my own and turned towards the stairs just as he was leaving.

The click of the door resounded and before I knew it, I was up in the arms of the extremely cold vampire himself.

He let out a low growl and grinned. "A person can only wait so long Bella, I nearly died of seclusion."

I laughed at this. I looked into his golden eyes and my heart fluttered- no doubt he could hear that. It was his turn to laugh.

I blushed and cursed his dang sensitive hearing. To top it all off, my stomach at that precise moment decided to give me a reminder that I heart eaten this morning.

He laughed again- a sound I could listen to forever- and whisked me to the kitchen.

"And what, pray tell, would the human like to eat this fine morning?" he mocked while giving a ridiculous bow.

"Cereal is all. Thank you" I said, matching his high class tone.

"Very well Mademoiselle! It will only be a moment." True to his word, the bowl of cereal was in front of me within seconds, spoon and all.

I reluctantly picked up the spoon and began to eat, our little game ended. I could feel some one's eyes on me at that moment, and knew exactly who the wide- eyed perpetrator was.

"You know, it is really difficult to eat when someone is staring at you relentlessly the entire time" I said, never taking my eyes from the bowl.

"I'm sorry, but your beauty is something I just can't seem to comprehend, I've yet to fully grasp it" he replied flashing his sharp teeth my way in a wolfish grin.

I blushed desperate to change the subject. I didn't take this statement as truth in the least.

I hurriedly blurted out the first thought that came to mind, "Why don't we got to your house today?"

His eyes widened slightly. I had no doubt caught him off guard once again, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. He quickly recovered.

"Aren't you worried that Charlie will find out?" He asked with a hint of guilt creeping into his voice. He blamed himself for everything- I wasn't the only one still recovering from past experiences.

"No, not really. He's gone fishing and won't be home until late tonight." I replied confidently.

"OK," he smiled, "but I'm driving"

We arrived at his house in a matter of minutes, thanks to the break-neck speed we were using - a speed only immortals have the luxury of exploring.

I unsteadily stepped from the car, still a bit shaken from the raw speed.

So far so good, I have yet to trip and both feet are successfully on the ground. I might make it just yet. Now all I have to do is make it to the house in one peace and my day would be fulfilled.

I started towards the breathtakingly beautiful house, admiring it in all it's glory, when an unsuspecting stick made it's way under my foot.

A death trap if I've ever seen one.

I was already heading towards the hard, unforgiving ground. I prepared myself as I used my hands as protectors to my face, and closed my eyes, bracing for contact.

I finally hit, it hurt more than usual and it was unusually cold. I opened one eye, half expecting my face to almost completely covered in mud (not dirt, dirt is rarely seen in this consistently wet place) and I half expected to see Edward's laughing yet concerned face inches away from mine.

I saw neither.

Instead I saw the beautiful pixie faced Alice holding me up. She wasn't looking my way though like she usually did when she caught me in yet another act of clumsiness. She wasn't laughing and saying "I knew you were going to do that" like she usually did.

No. She was looking directly at Edward with no hint of merriment in her eyes whatsoever. They were both standing there, simply glaring at each other. Suddenly Edward swiftly shook his head.

They were talking through thoughts. Whatever was going down, they did not want me to know.

I slowly stood up, realizing the gravity of the unknown situation at hand. It seemed like hours later before anyone spoke, if I didn't know any better I could have sworn that those two were nothing more than pretty garden statues here for simple scenery.

"Bella, we have to go inside. Now." It was Edwards voice. He had already grabbed me by the hand guiding me towards the front door, the crease lines in his forhead deepening with each step.

I finally plucked up the courage to ask; I had to know. "Edward...what is it?" It was almost inaudible to my own ear, but most likely crystal clear in his own.

For a moment there was no response, they both kept on walking at speed I was having a horrible time keeping up with, but he finally answered me, yet wouldn't meet my eyes when doing so.

"Bella, there is much in this world of mine you have never heard of...there are things in this world that I never wanted you to have to worry about. But now...now we have to.

* * *

**Well, that s the end of chapter one, aren't you happy?**

**haha, just kidding, but I might pstart chapter two if others sincerely wish me too. **

**I am sorry if my characters are a bit...out of character, there is no way I would be a ble to perfect the complax characters that SM has managed to create!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions, any at all, please make them known. :)**


End file.
